The Sadness in My Life
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: this is a sad story.  SASUNARU.  slight Mpreg.  character death.  sasuke is left alone with their baby because naruto died.  i'm not telling who killed himso read to find out!


Oneshot. This is my first fic.

Sasunaru partial Mpreg

Naruto died and Sasuke is left home with the baby.

I miss his smile.

I heard crying from the baby monitor. I got up. Damn him for leaving me with the baby.

You see Naruto was pregnant with our baby because of Kyuubi.

We did everything. The store bought test. We went to Tsunade everything. Sooner or later we knew everyone would find out. We didn't care. When I reach the baby room I was in tears from the memories.

-_Flashback-_

Sasuke walked to the baby room. He started to laugh. 'Hon. you look warn out.'

Naruto was on his knees. 'Well you take missions all the time.'

'You assign me them _Hokage._'

'Hahaha. You're so funny. Tsunade does that I just give her the mission assignments. She decides the people who do it.'

'I think she figures that she'll play a joke on us. Wait till I make her a teacher. Baa-chan will regret it.'

Sasuke laughed. 'I don't think she'll appreciate it. Remember the time she blasted you against the Hokage Mountain?'

'Yeah but that had a good reason! And this kid has more energy than I have. I need a break. Mind putting her to sleep? And on top of that I have papers to pass. The bitch Tsunade gave me all the paper work! She still treats me like a little kid.'

'I don't mind. You need rest and I think the people of Konoha will understand if the paperwork doesn't get done for a few days.'

'Thanks. So tired! Wake me up before you go Sasuke.'

'Will do.'

-_End flashback-_

I was almost bawling now.

I had forgotten to wake him up. So now I pay the consequences.

_-Flashback-_

Damn it I forgot to wake him. Sasuke thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

Naruto already knew what and where his mission was.

Shit! The baby! We forgot the babysitter!

If Sasuke wasn't in the middle of a mission and being chased he would have turned back on the spot. But since those were the circumstances he couldn't.

So he decided to end it quickly. If you know what I mean.

Little did he know a familiar shadow was lurking near by.

-Back at home in Konoha-

'Sasuke I thought I told you to wake me up!' Naruto whined.

'Ok before you explode the baby is asleep, I forgot, and you needed it.'

'at least the baby is still asleep. I have been able to finish something. Tsunade has another mission for you so she needs you ASAP. And yes I already know what it is but I'm not telling.'

'Fine. Will you be good alone?'

'Sasuke I'm FINE.'

'See you and this time turn the baby monitor on.'

'Sasuke-teme.'

'You still use that nickname?'

'Yep no matter what.'

'And no matter what I still love you.'

He walked over and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

'See Ya later.'

With that Sasuke disappeared.

After Sasuke disappeared the same shadow that was with Sasuke was with Naruto.

It stepped out. 'Aww Naruto-kun with a baby. How cute.'

Naruto froze 'Kabuto. Why aren't you dead like Orochimaru?'

'Because he chose to die not me.'

'Sasuke got my clone not the real image. Sad you will have to die and the baby is so young too.'

'No!' Naruto yelled as the curved kunai flew at impossible speeds. He could smell the poison on it, it was so thick.

It hit him. Embedding its self deeply inside him.

'Bastered.'

'Good-bye Naruto.' He walked up and twisted it clock-wise then counter clock-wise while shoving it in.

Naruto coughed up blood. The thick liquid coated the floor beneath. Kabuto smirked then left the place with satisfaction.

A few hours later Sasuke came back from the mission Tsunade gave him. He paused when he saw the door to their house open.

'NARUTO!' he screamed. 'WHERE ARE YOU?'

No answer.

Why wouldn't he answer me?

He froze as tears fell down his face. Naruto was lying dead in front of him the wound flowing freely. Looking at the wound he knew he was dead. The loss of blood was obvious.

-_End flashback-_

Sasuke sat down in the nursery rocking chair with the still crying baby.

'Shhhh.' He cooed. The baby quieted down but was still crying.

Sasuke remembered a song Naruto used to sing to her.

He sung it with tears in his eyes.

The baby quieted down and soon fell asleep in his arms.

'Good night my child. Good night moon. Good night Tsuki.'

First fic love it hate it.

Review!!!!! I also have another story I'm working on go to my page and read about it!


End file.
